Historia de un perro
by AkaiDevil
Summary: Katsuki es un policía que suele tener un temperamento de mil demonios. Cuando comienza a tener sueños de un maravilloso paraje y un niño de ojos verdes, siente que es tiempo de tomarse un tiempo fuera del trabajo.
1. Cap 0

El día en el que el perro se hizo amigo del hombre

No sería la primera vez que se escapa de la manada en medio de la noche, ni mucho menos la primera que se interna en el bosque en el que los humanos entran con sus armas de Acero y pólvora.

Lo hacía cada día durante la tarde, corría entre árboles y malezas hasta un maravilloso campo abierto donde la primera estrella de la noche, seguido de la luna, iluminaban todo a su alrededor. Era su lugar secreto, Nadie de su manada lo conocía y tampoco es que les importara un sitio donde no aparecía ni un alma, Era perfecto para dormir tranquilo, cazar esos pequeños puntos de luz que se movían solo de noche y a veces, solo a veces, cazar uno que otro conejo.

Esa misma noche, mientras corría por el bosque, un fuerte olor metálico llegó hasta sus narices. Se detuvo en seco y levantó las orejas atento para poder escuchar algún sonido fuera de lo común. Si algún humano estaba cazando cerca, él tendría que correr con su madre de vuelta a la manada, pero si por el contrario es solo otro animal él se podría encargar solo.

Al parecer no había nadie cerca, pero a pesar del almizcle de aromas, la sangre se seguía sintiendo igual de cerca. Siguió corriendo esta vez siguiendo la sangre, pero lo extraño era que entre más se acercaba al claro el olor era más fuerte.

Se detuvo antes de pasar la barrera de árboles y observó hacia el interior.

-Jodido mocoso inútil- Gruño un hombre pateando en el suelo un bulto similar a un venado pequeño. – No sabes hacer nada bien-

El lobo gruño ante la escena. ¿Es que acaso los humanos se atrevían a llenar de sangre aquel hermoso paraje? Él no lo permitiría.

Aulló lo más fuerte que pudo, sabía que su manada no iría en su búsqueda, pero al menos él podría contra un mísero humano viejo y desarmado.

Saltó dentro del claro con el lomo engrifado totalmente dispuesto a lanzarse. El hombre viejo gritó y calló sobre su espalda con un ruido sordo.

\- ¡Lo…Lobos! -

El animal gruño nuevamente y saltó sobre el humano para morderlo. Escuchó gritos, sintió golpes y finalmente silencio.

El cadáver del humano fue arrastrado fuera del claro, se encargó de dejarlo lejos de su refugio, no valía la pena siquiera comerse a un humano viejo por lo que solo volvió a buscar la fuente de aquel fuerte olor a sangre que había sentido al inicio.

Levantó la vista al sentir como algo se arrastraba cerca suyo. Olfateó en dirección a eso y se acercó sigiloso. El bulto volvió a moverse y el cachorro curioso comenzó a rascar la gruesa tela para poder rajarla.

\- "que curiosa cosa"- pensó el lobo rascando con más fuerza ya desesperándose al no ver había allí dentro.

-a... auch- se quejó el bulto revolviéndose un poco. Finalmente, el saco se rompió y la mirada del animal se encontró con los ojos inocentes de un niño humano. Su cuerpo menudo y flaco, lleno de marcas verdes y moradas rozando lo azul. El cabello, que alguna vez fue verde más de seguro, ahora se veía opaco y sucio. El cachorro lo olfateó y gruñó en desaprobación. ¿Quién querría a un humano tan mugroso?

-"de seguro ni siquiera sabe bien, Bah"- El peliverde estaba paralizado al ver a tal animal frente a su persona. Para un pequeño como el, hasta un cachorro de lobo se veía imponente.

El pequeño comenzó a llorar, hacia un sonido irritable para el Can quien comenzó a gruñirle en advertencia, pero solo hacía que el lamento aumentara.

-Y...yo no quiero morir- Sollozo mientras abrazaba sus rodillas sin dejar de ver al lobo- Por favor no me comas…-

El animal gruñó nuevamente y camino lejos del niño humano para echarse a dormir como siempre, por supuesto que no se lo va a comer. No tiene planes de enfermarse y morir, además que pronto volvería con su manada y ese mocoso ya no lo molestaría. Si, solo lo ignoraría y volvería a lo suyo.

Finalmente, la noche cayó, y cuando el lobo despertó de su sueño solo escuchó el sonido de los insectos y el viento. Se levantó y buscó a la cría humana pero solo encontró un cuerpo tirado a unos metros y nada mas.

\- "por eso es que los humanos no pueden dejar sus manadas… son tan débiles"- y entonces corrió de vuelta a su hogar, ignorando cualquier cosa que hubiese quedado atrás.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente algo había cambiado en el claro. Cuando el Lobo volvió al lugar vio una cabellera verde metida en el pequeño lago que allí había. Parecía un alga moviéndose en el agua y más curioso fue ver salir al niño apenas salir.

\- "¿cómo es que sigue vivo?"- Se preguntó el can acercándose a la orilla.

Se echó allí, y observó al humano luchar con algo hasta sacar una planta amarilla y darle un bocado. El niño rió y continuó comiendo aquello con mucho entusiasmo sin percatarse aún del Lobo que le observaba.

-Waah!- gritó de repente. Al parecer había visto a su peludo acompañante y con rapidez se metió en el agua.

El lobo solo gruñó y se dio la vuelta para ignorarle. Sintió pasos salir del agua y caminar con miedo lejos de él, pero continuó ignorando al niño sin ninguna intención de atacarlo o algo. No valía la pena.

Día tras día, para sorpresa del can, el niño siguió quedándose en el claro, su ropa mojada, una simple camisa y unos pantalones con agujeros, colgadas desde un árbol y el humano en el agua comiendo esa extraña cosa amarilla. El lobo una vez intento comerla, pero solo le sabia a plantas y algo dulce, asqueroso.

No fue hasta la pasada la segunda semana que el humano hizo contacto con él.

El lobo corría con todas sus fuerzas esquivando lanzas y piedras que lanzaban esos humanos. Su manada se había quedado atrapada en un fuego intenso y solo él había logrado salir.

A lo lejos escuchaba los aullidos de su madre y padre. Los alaridos de sus hermanos, el crepitar del fuego y los pasos de esos falsos piel de lobos que le perseguían. Mordió con fiereza al primer humano que le alcanzó, para luego despedazar al segundo y tercero. Sintió un punzante dolor en su pata y ni hablar de su pobre oreja, pero aun así no dejo de correr al único lugar donde los humanos no podrían llegar.

Llegó esa tarde cojeando y sangrando al claro, si iba a morir, que fuese al menos tranquilo en un lugar pacífico. Se dejó caer en el pasto con un jadeo y allí miro por última vez al humano de pelo verde salir del agua corriendo hacia él.

-"como desearía correr un poco más por este lugar"-

.

.

.

Su pata punzaba horriblemente. Pero a pesar de eso no era ese dolor que sintió al inicio. Su hocico se humedeció y entonces abrió del golpe los ojos. Vio un pequeño fuego frente a él y a su lado, el pequeño humano arrodillado a su lado acariciando su pelaje con suavidad. No podía moverse bien, no podía pensar con claridad, ¿Qué hacia la cría humana con él? ¿Acaso lo mataría como a su manada? ¡en primer lugar el debería haber muerto!

-Ahora estamos iguales- Habló el niño susurrando- Deku pago su deuda-

Esta vez el lobo captó el mensaje. ¿La cría humana lo había ayudado? Que idiotez, aunque… el como el niño le acariciaba el lomo era algo que no había sentido nunca. Era tan cálido y reconfortante que solo podía pensar en seguir allí todo el tiempo que necesitase.

-"Deku…"-Pensó el can.- "que nombre más raro"-

Y entonces durmió.

Durmió en brazos de un humano que pensó que moriría, pero no. Ahora ese niño se volvería su única compañía. Ambos solos, sin nadie más que el uno al otro.

\- ¡Kacchan! - Exclamó Deku al lobo frente a él. - Es un lindo nombre para ti-

El lobo solo bufó y siguió devorando su conejo. Los nombres para un lobo eran algo sin importancia, no tenían necesidad de usarlos, pero aceptó el que el humano le daba sin ninguna traba, al final Deku solo le imito y sacó del fuego su comida.

Comida que, El nombrado Kacchan, había cazado para ambos ese día, ya que Deku no podía cazar por su cuenta. Eso al Lobo no le molestaba realmente. Con cada nueva presa, la expresión del Niño era de total felicidad y Kacchan recibía una cálida caricia entre sus orejas.

No lo admitiría, pero, amaba la sensación que Deku le entregaba. A pesar de que era un hombre (Aunque tan solo era la cría de uno) y el un lobo, habían sabido convivir en paz un largo periodo de tiempo, y eso era algo que debía valorar.

.

.

.

Ese estúpido gato había aparecido de la nada para robarse la atención de su humano. Deku lo había encontrado flotando en el agua mientras se daba un baño en el lago y desde entonces se la pasaba restregándose en las piernas del niño.

\- "estúpida pelusa, voy a comerte si no te alejas de Deku"-

\- "este niño me gusta, lo volveré mi humano"- Maulló el felino de pelaje atigrado mientras se recostaba junto al peliverde.

El niño acarició el lomo del gato y sonrió con algo de nostalgia, seguido de una incontrolable tos.

El lobo se acurrucó junto a Deku para darle más calor y así durmieron hasta la mañana.

.

.

.

La tos de Deku incrementaba a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Shoto, como había sido nombrado el gato, a veces traía de los pueblos de los alrededores algún pedazo de pan para el pequeño, pero eso no parecía ser suficiente. El humano poco a poco decaía, dormía más de lo normal, comía menos y las caricias que le daba a los animales parecía ser más débil a medida que pasaba el tiempo…

_**Hasta que finalmente Deku no volvió a despertar…**_


	2. Cap 1

El día en que el Lobo se volvió Hombre

Katsuki despertó agitado. Vio por la ventana de su habitación y noto que aún no amanecía.

Se levantó con sueño para mirar su despertador y bufó molesto. ¡Eran solo las jodidas 3 de la mañana! Ya daba igual. Se metería a la ducha y ya volvería a dormir.

Caminó hasta su baño, un pequeño cuarto al lado de su habitación con una ducha, un WC y un lavabo. Era suficiente para él, Vivía solo después de todo y no era como si necesitara más.

Se quitó su playera sudada y sus pantalones de pijama junto a su ropa interior para lanzarlos a una canasta lleno de otras prendas sucias.

-Ya haré la colada cuando tenga tiempo- Susurró mientras abría el grifo del agua. Se metió aún con el agua helada y se quedó allí un buen rato.

Pensó en el bosque de su sueño, aquel hermoso paraje y sobretodo, pensó en esos ojos verdes que les pedían a gritos protección. Recordó la suave voz de un niño llamarlo de un extraño apodo y entonces despertó.

-Si pudiera recordar cómo me llamó…- Cerró el paso del agua y salió de la ducha algo más reconfortado. Secó su cabello y se volvió a recostar mirando el techo para volver a dormir.

Caminó con paso firme hacia su oficina. Estos imbéciles que tenía por subordinados lo tenían hasta la coronilla con sus idioteces.

¿A qué policía en su sano juicio de le ocurría ponerle laxante al café de un Sub-oficial en plena reunión?

Claro que se hacía a la idea de quien haría tal estupidez.

\- ¡Monoma Neito! - Gritó abriendo la puerta de su cuartel sin ningún cuidado- Quedas Suspendido por insubordinación durante dos semanas. Entrega tu arma y tu placa-

El rubio sonrió burlón desde su puesto con el vaso de café a medio beber, Se levantó y paso por el lado de su jefe.

-Sabes que también querías humillar a ese hijo de puta, jefe Bakugou- Rió Monoma con su típica expresión de superioridad- Pero claro que eres un cobarde bastardo qué no hace más que moverle la cola a los superio…-

Monoma no alcanzó a terminar su frase cuando, un pelirrojo de amable sonrisa le golpeó con su cuaderno en la cabeza.

-Intenta terminar esa frase bastardo, y no volverás a pisar este lugar- Gruño Katsuki con un aura de peligro a su alrededor. - Dale a kirishima tus cosas y no muestres tu Jodido rostro por aquí hasta dos semanas-

Todo el lugar guardó silencio ante la escena, y cuando Katsuki se encerró en su oficina con un fuerte portazo comenzaron a cuchichear.

El pelirrojo entró al despacho de su jefe y se sentó frente a el.

-Bakubro- Habló con un tono suave- Te vez del asco-

-No jodas ahora kirishima, Con el asunto del Superior Tomura y Monoma me arruinaron el día- Bufó el rubio recargándose en su asiento. - También están esos sueños que no me dejan tranquilo desde hace ya varios meses. -

El pelirrojo sonrió algo compasivo y extendió una carpeta a su jefe. Este le miró extraño y la tomó para mirar su contenido.

-Esto te lo digo como amigo, Bakugou- Comenzó a explicar- Pero creo que necesitas unas merecidas vacaciones-

\- ¡¿Ah?! ¿me estas jodiendo? Estamos en medio de un caso peligroso ¿y tú me mandas de vacaciones? -

-Voy a fingir que no te escuché gritar eso mientras rellenas un formulario hoteles- Rió kirishima- No te preocupes, me encargaré de lo que haga falta acá. Pero realmente necesitas descansar. –

-si algo pasa no dudes que apareceré para patearte el trasero pelo de mierda-

.

.

Katsuki Bakugou, policía de 29 años, El más temido de su cuartel y respetado de su ciudad ahora se encontraba sentado en un vagón de un tren con destino a un pueblucho donde un tío le había prestado una cabaña. Serian solo 30 días allí y volvería a su caso.

Le había dejado su arma de servicio a kirishima y el solo guardo su arma personal en su chaqueta para el viaje.

Se le hacía extraño no llevar su uniforme azul, ni su cinturón con su arma y su paralizador, ahora solo llevaba unos vaqueros marrones con una camisa roja pálida. A su lado solo tenía una maleta y una mochila de campaña como equipaje, no creía necesitar más cosas si al final se la iba a pasar rascándose la panza en un viejo sofá en una cabaña en el campo.

Intentó conciliar el sueño y al momento de cerrar los ojos, vio una mata de cabello verde moverse al siguiente vagón.


End file.
